Typically, an instrument cluster has a multi-layer appliqué mounted to a backing. The appliqué may form a plurality of markings formed through the appliqué indicative of certain values of one or more vehicle parameters. Lights associated with the markings may illuminate each marking through the appliqué. A rotateable pointer that extends from the appliqué may move relative to the markings to indicate a value of the vehicle parameter associated with one or more of the markings. For example, the physical rotateable pointer may point to a marking on the appliqué that represents twenty-five miles per hour, such that the vehicle parameter is vehicle speed and twenty-five miles per hour is the value of the vehicle parameter.
There is typically limited space available on the instrument cluster. There is, however, demand for more information space in the instrument cluster. As the rotatable pointer sweeps through its arc of motion, the pointer can obstruct portions of the appliqué. In this regard, the area covered by the pointer's arc of motion tends to limit space in the appliqué.